


Chillin

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis lucked out with the prince.





	Chillin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “AU featuring Prince Prompto Lucis Argentum and his commoner boyfriend Noctis Caelum. Any scene of this will do. Anything. Gimme. +Ignis and Gladio swap roles too” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9576075#cmt9576075).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Most of the servants in the palace are used to him by now, but that doesn’t stop a few from wrinkling their noses over the loud clack of his heavy boots along the polished tile. At least he wiped his shoes outside today, so he won’t be leaving muddy footprints. Noctis keeps his head high and struts into the elevator like he owns the place, keying in the number for the floor of the crown prince’s personal suite.

There’s still a hallway off that elevator, one that looks as expensive and generic as the rest of the palace, and Noctis knows there’s hidden cameras for extra security. A few separate doors branch off into attendants’ quarters, but the one that leads straight into Prompto’s bedroom is particularly grand. Noctis knocks against the hardwood because it’s always locked, and all of Prompto’s many handlers won’t let him give out keys.

It helps to know that that’s about to change. They’ve got an apartment viewing next week, and they’ll line up more as soon as they can duck the entourage. It shouldn’t be hard to find another property, one with a little more privacy and maybe something closer to Noctis’ job. After all, Prompto says money’s no object.

Noctis finds that hard to grasp. But he also knows for a fact that Prompto’s latest camera cost more than sixth months of his rent, so it’s something he’s getting used to. 

The door finally opens, drawing back enough to show off the hulking form of Prompto’s royal advisor. Gladiolus glares down at Noctis, all bulging muscles and black leather and intricate tattoos, but Noctis doesn’t back down. He knows he’s on his way to earning Gladiolus’ respect, and the intimidating look is just a show. They stare off for a good minute before Gladiolus steps back and calls over his shoulder, “Your friend’s here.”

Noctis automatically corrects, “Boyfriend,” and ducks under Gladiolus’ arm, squeezing through. He pauses on the other side of Gladiolus’ beefy body to kick out of his shoes. The extra moment gives him a chance to take in the view.

Prompto’s sprawled out on the massive four-poster bed, languidly resting against the ornate headboard while his phone beeps away in his lap. He’s dressed _almost_ as casually as Noctis, his sleeveless shirt showing off the toned curves of his biceps and his skinny jeans perfectly hugging his long legs. His yellow hair is brushed into attractive spikes, his freckled cheeks glowing as he smiles. His blue eyes light up at the sight of Noctis, just like they always do. For that first second, Noctis is struck speechless, breathless, because Prompto’s _damn gorgeous_ , and Noctis still can’t believe he’s bagged _the prince_.

Not that titles mean much to him. He saunters towards the bed with more confidence than even that prince seems to have sometimes, and Gladiolus snorts behind him, “ _Boyfriend_ , right. Like the crown needs that in the papers.”

Noctis doesn’t care. And Prompto doesn’t seem to either, because he tsks at Gladiolus, “You’re not the advisor of my love life, dude.”

“I’m the advisor of your _everything_ ,” Gladiolus counters. 

As Noctis settles onto the edge of Prompto’s fluffy mattress, he glances back in time to see Gladiolus cross his arms over his broad chest. Noctis winks and promises, “Don’t worry, big guy. I’ll take good care of your prince.”

“ _Your_ prince,” Prompto corrects. He even tosses his phone aside, letting it bounce and land near the foot of the bed, so he can have both hands free to pull Noctis in. Noctis goes willingly into Prompto’s arms, because Prompto smells like that sort of rich cologne that always gets to Noctis. He refocuses his attention in on all that charm. Gladiolus seems to give up; Noctis hears his footsteps trail off and knows he’s likely retired to the kitchen, off to make Prompto a healthier meal than what they’d order in on their own. All Noctis is hungry for is _Prompto_.

He’d come with plans, of course—they were going to play some King’s Knight, have a nice dinner in, hit the arcade and walk the starlit streets at night, hand in hand like the wild young men they are—but then he finds himself meeting Prompto for a kiss, and he gets lost in that. Prompto returns it, tilts against him, and reaches one hand into his hair, tugging him just that little bit closer, kissing him harder. Noctis wraps one arm around Prompto’s lithe waist, his own thighs parting to sidle up against Prompto’s body. His leg hooks over Prompto’s lap, his arm tightening around Prompto’s middle. Prompto clutches at his shoulder and opens up. Noctis dives his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, and Prompto tastes just as delicious as he looks and smells.

He sounds delightful too. He makes the sort of sinful little whimpers and moans that Noctis would never do around company. Prompto’s grown up with servants everywhere, and he doesn’t seem to have any trouble squirming and moaning and rutting into Noctis with Gladiolus only two open doorways away. Noctis doesn’t have the strength to stop him. It sounds too good. _Feels_ too good. Noctis lets his hands explore—feeling up his prince in all sorts of dirty ways that would probably have the council locking him away. He knows Gladiolus won’t tell. And Prompto’s more _Prompto_ than he is royal puppet. He throws propriety right out the window and practically crawls into his commoner boyfriend’s lap, riding Noctis like it’s all he’s ever wanted.

They’re so into it that when a knock rings out again, Noctis doesn’t stop. Prompto tries to pull away, but Noctis fiercely recaptures his mouth, and Prompto surrenders with a wanton whine. Gladiolus appears again and clears his throat loudly on the way, but Noctis still takes his time detangling.

He’s still holding onto Prompto when Gladiolus creaks open the door. Noctis settles for light, fleeting kisses all over Prompto’s pretty face while Prompto laughs and squirms around him. It’s no big surprise when Ignis slips into the room, and only then does Noctis settle down. Ignis cuts right through their playing to announce, “You can’t shirk your training forever, Your Highness.”

Prompto whines, “Why not?” in a way that makes Gladiolus roll his eyes but fail to stifle a fond smile. Ignis remains staunchly unaffected by the cuteness, even as Prompto sighs, “Noct and I already have a date planned—we’re gonna have a nice dinner, then hit the arcade...”

Gladiolus tells him. “Dinner won’t be ready for another hour at least, which should be plenty of time for a quick session.” 

Prompto groans over the betrayal. Gladiolus shows no remorse. Ignis turns his attention to Noctis and suggests, “Noct is free to join us.” Which, despite Prompto’s forlorn look, does make a grin twitch at the corner of Noctis’ lips. As much as the royal shield must remain loyal to his prince alone, Noctis is positive that Ignis has a soft spot for him. Gladiolus probably does too; he just makes more of an effort to hide it.

For the sake of that four-way friendship—something vital to dating Prompto—Noctis concedes, “We could. I guess I wouldn’t mind a chance to knock Prom onto his ass. ‘Specially if I can bring my phone and get a pic.”

Prompto playfully shoves his arm. Gladiolus grumbles, “Great, just what we need: photo evidence of a street rat beating our prince.”

Ignis smoothly adds, “If Prompto would simply take his training more seriously, we’d have no fear of that.”

Prompto whines, “Hey! Why is everyone picking on me?” Which only makes Noctis laugh and kiss his cheek. Prompto scrunches up his face, but his smile prevails. Noctis slips their hands together.

He pulls Prompto off the bed by it, deciding for both of them, “C’mon. I wanna see you worked up into a sweat.” 

Prompto sighs, “Fiiiine,” and comes.


End file.
